


Fair Play

by yesbocchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Party, Smut, Stripping, angsty, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesbocchan/pseuds/yesbocchan
Summary: A party was supposed to be fun, Harry thought. It could be, even if Ron and Hermione had suddenly disappeared, Ginny was with Luna and he couldn't control his own two feet. It could be, he thought the moment he laid eyes on Draco Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Something ecstatic, for sure. Harry stared at the red cup in his hand… was it really his hand? It seemed completely detached from his body. The boy looked up. Yep, definitely something. 

The whole room was a recreation of those psychedelic movies. Purple, blue, green, red, the colorful lights blurring everything and everyone else. There were people on the ground, laughing at absolutely nothing, boys with girls and boys with boys and girls with girls and even trios, Merlin’s tits, the whole room exhaled teenage hormones. Someone, Harry suspected it was Dean because he was almost sure that was muggle music, made sure to choose agitated songs, those that practically force you to tap your foot to the beat even when you don’t feel like dancing at all.

Harry dropped his head, eyeing his seemingly detached foot, tapping to the beat. Where the hell were Ron and Hermione?

A very clear memory of his two best friends half naked snogging each other assaulted his mind before he could examine the room.

‘Bloody hell’ he rubbed his eyes like that would be able to erase the awful experience. Okay, he better not search for them this time. Though Hermione wouldn’t go doing… things with Ron if she knew people were pouring drugs into each other’s drinks, right? This was a common room, for God’s sake. An eighth year common room full of grown up students, but still, drugs!

'Haaaaarryyyyy!’ Luna’s round blue eyes stared at him through an unknown fog. She smiled widely, blinking once, twice… and bursting out laughing, most probably at Harry’s confused expression. 'Why aren’t we dancing?' 

'Dancing…' 

Luna giggled again, letting her arms move lazily, tangling in her long purple skirt. 

He could bet the fabric was enchanted, twirling so beautifully in the air like that. Harry stared for longer than he’d planned to, realizing much too late that Luna had already stopped and was eyeing him, her bright eyes fixed on Harry’s feet. 

'Well, you’re already dancing’ she tugged at his sleeve, pulling him with her towards the center of the room. It wasn’t his fault that his feet wouldn’t obey his brain, choosing instead to follow the beat, - louder as Harry approached the crowd - tapping frantically to it. the absence of Ron and Hermione brought a weird feeling to his stomach. He downed the rest of his drink quickly, butterflies replacing the sensation immediately. If they could enjoy the night, so could him, he thought to himself, relaxing his shoulders as best as he could. 

Harry opened his eyes without noticing he’d closed them, his whole body electrified with the feeling of being carried away by the music. Luna was dancing with Ginny now, her girlfriend, Harry had to remind himself, smiling a bit. If anyone else were to end up with Ginny, Harry would probably be a bit worried - after all he cared about her - but Luna was Luna, someone who treated Ginny like a flower, giving her the space she needed to grow. 

The music changed again, a faster song now was drumming through the soles of his feet. Harry turned around, letting himself once again be sweapt away. He could blame in on the alcohol later. 

***

And the drugs someone had put in his drink. Not just anyone, apparently, since Pansy kept giving him and Blaise that awful smile that could be easily translated as 'I’m being a Slytherin right now’. He looked at his feet for the tenth time in less than five minutes, the bloody thing tapping to that nauseating beat. Draco growled, marching towards the poorly improvised dance floor where his friend kept rubbing herselft all over Theo Nott. 

'What did you put in it?’ Draco inquired, lifting his chin as high as he could to emphasize his height. Pansy rolled her eyes, her arms still hooked around Theo’s neck. 

'Where?’ she turned around slightly to face Draco.

'My drink’ he forced the words to come out, all his strengh focused on keeping his feet still.

Pansy cackled, exchanging a knowing look with the other boy before returning her eyes to Draco. He was still frowning at her, distracted enough that he didn’t have time to fight back Theo’s tight grip on his waist.

Before he knew what was happening, Draco was dancing, squeezed between Pansy on his front and Nott on his back. 

'Just relax, Draco’ she whispered in his ear, thankfully backing away a bit.

'You know you want this’ Theo whispered too, making the hair on his nape stand almost immediately. The boy took a step back, leaving enough space for Draco to run. Not that he would, he most certainly couldn’t.

The sensation was exhilarating. Dancing, he remembered himself, though what he knew about dancing had nothing to do with that. Wizards - well named wizards - took part at ballroom dancing, with proper pairs, slowly, not to the beat of muggle music in crowded spaces. What he was doing seemed so… dirty. He looked around, noticing how no one appeared to care about traditional morals at all. Most surprisingly, no one seemed to care that Draco didn’t care, because at that very moment, as the music resonated through him, he didn’t. He closed his eyes again, letting his head roll around his neck, the tension easily slipping away. So Draco danced, he danced like he expected his father to burst throught the portrait at any second to ruin everything. And when Pansy pushed another one of those - horrenduous - red cups in his hand, he downed it all in one go.

'Come’ Pansy guided him towards one corner of the room that seemed to be even more crowded than the dancefloor. A long wooden table, much like those found in the Great Hall, but a lot smaller, was circulated by students, whistling and shouting at-

'What the fuck’ Draco was sure he was gaping. 

One of the Patil girls and Lavender Brown were dancing on top of it, their skirts so short Draco could bet those closer to the table could see everything underneath it. That was when he spotted a familiar face.

Blaise was on the front row, winking and smirking at Brown, who pretended not to notice him. Draco eyed Pansy, her anger tangible. 

'Can’t let that bitch steal my boys, can I?’

Shit, Draco knew that look.

'Pansy-’ the girl ignored him, pulling at his sleeve and forcing her way through the mass until they reached the table. 

'Just look at them, Draco, poor things’ It was obvious she wasn’t talking to him, her eyes fixed on Patil and Brown. From where they stood the girls could hear them perfectly, as it was proven when they both turned their attentions to Pansy, fumming.

'Fuck off, Parkinson’ Brown seemed wild, like she could jump Pansy at any moment. It was almost funny that they didn’t stop dancing despite the tension in the air. 

'Are you afraid of a little competition, dear?’ Pansy’s smile was wicked and Draco couldn’t help the little smirk forming on his lips. Competition wasn’t exactly the right word for that, because Pansy wasn’t one to play fair. 

Patil turned around to get out of the table, worried eyes darting from Pansy to her friend. Brown, however, didn’t seem like backing away, her hips continuously swaying as she blowed a kiss in Blaise’s direction. Blaise whistled, his dazzling smile encouraging Brown to come closer and she did, ignoring the Slytherin girl completely.

The sound of fabric being ripped in half was followed by something flying straight to Blaise’s face. Draco couldn’t see what it was at first, everyone around him trying to take a look as well while Pansy laughed so loud some of the students at the dancefloor were sending her curious looks. 

Brown got out of the table immediately, her face livid with absolute rage, completely red from embarassment. Draco thought for a second she was going to hex them, but she turned around and ran upstairs to the girls room, followed by Patil who seemed horrified. 

That was when Draco saw Blaise struggling to remove the pink knickers glued to his face. 

'You wicked bitch’ Draco snorted, half amused and half disgusted. Pansy grinned at him, used to Draco’s sweet words after years of friendship.

A new song had started to play, the beat not as fast as the last one, but definitely sexier. Pansy took off her heels, throwing them carelessly to the side.

'You’re coming up with me' 

She got up on the table, taking the Gryffindor’s place. Pansy danced like a Slytherin, which meant all eyes were glued on her the second she swayed her hips. Draco rolled his eyes, still too drunk to make rational decisions apparently, and followed her. It was… intimidating, if not terrifying, to have so many people staring at him from below. Empowering too, now that he could think about it. He started to move, smirking as a few of Pansy’s admirers turned their eyes to him instead, some completely shocked to see Draco Malfoy dancing on top of a table. Whatever, he didn’t have the energy to worry about it that night. 

'Someone bring Harry!' 

The words resonated inside his head and Draco felt all color leave his face. He searched the faces below him, desperately trying to identify who had said that. 

Pansy kept dancing unfazed by his side. Maybe, if he was lucky, she wouldn’t notice if he disappeared in the middle of the crowd. He could try to run upstairs and spend the rest of-

The crowd opened in front of him so Finnigan could push Potter to the front row. 

Green eyes locked with grey as the beat changed again. 

No, Draco felt his face hot, his whole body fervent. That was the first time he’d seen Potter since the trial, in which he was condemned to house arrest until the begginig of his eighth year. Draco had had time to think, plenty of time and silence to think about what he’d done. What Potter had done. Gratitute wasn’t something Draco was ready to feel, but it’d assaulted him nonetheless. The thing was, allowing himself to feel thankful for what he’d done altered the whole way he saw Potter now.

No, he thought again, as Potter took a step forward.

***

He should run away, turn around and leave. Malfoy was right there in front of him, and he wasn’t ready. Those eyes were the only ones capable of seeing through him, making Harry feel small. He didn’t know why, after all it wasn’t like Malfoy felt any more confident them himself. He looked as desperate as Harry to leave, hide.

He took another step forward, the beat vibrating under his skin. 

'Let’s see who does it better!’ Parkinson suddenly said, followed by a round of whistles and applauses. The girl jumped off the table after winking at Malfoy who seemed about to faint. 'You look scared, Potter. Think you can handle a dancing competition?’ Harry stared at her, gaping because even though Parkinson had already apologized to him, more than once after trying to hand him over to Voldemort the previous year, he was almost sure that didn’t classify them as friends now. She winked again, at him this time, gesturing towards the table.

Malfoy was still staring at him, his feet tapping to the beat contrasting with the rest of his tense body. The drugs, Harry thought to himself while Seamus practically threw him on top of the table. Malfoy had taken them too, apparently. That’s why he’s not running away either… he can’t. 

Harry got up, the height enough to make him self aware of the huge amount of people staring expectantly at them. Fuck, why did that beat seem so different than the rest? He turned his head to the side, meeting Malfoy’s eyes again. 

'It’s just dancing’ Harry found himself whispering, loud enough for Malfoy to hear, but not the front row of people. They were still staring at each other, making it seem like Harry’s words were meant to be some sort of confort to Malfoy when, in fact, Harry spoke them more to himself. Surprisingly, Malfoy’s shoulders relaxed a bit at that, his shocked expression distracting him enough that his body started moving again. Harry let it wash over him, the music replacing the anxiety bublling in his stomach. It was just dancing, and competing with Malfoy wouldn’t hurt, not this time. 

'Is this the best you can do, Potter?’ the words sent electric waves to his body, firing him up like only Malfoy could. It didn’t matter that there were people staring at him, watching his every move. Malfoy had just challenged Harry, like old times and, fuck, he’d missed this. 

His whole body turned towards the blond, instinctively, Harry’s hands flying to the hem of his hoody and yanking it from the top of his head. People cheered around him and Harry let a smirk form in his lips.

'You wish, Malfoy’

He knew the black shirt he had underneath was a bit too tight - who knew he’d be forced to take the bloody hoddie off - but the way Malfoy’s eyes roamed over his torso had Harry gulping with a dry throat.

'Like what you see?’ Fuck, what was wrong with him? The alcohol, Harry reminded himself resentfully. 

Malfoy, however, took that as a challenge, not an offense as Harry had expected.

He swayed his hips, a wicked smile on his face, and took a step forward.  
'Do you?’ his eyes were fixed on Harry’s again.

The thing was, there wasn’t that much space between them in the first place. Now, there was no space at all. 

Malfoy swayed his hips again, brushing their thighs. People went wild with that, encouraging him when he opened the two last buttons of his shirt, exposing a tiny bit of his belly. 

This can’t be Malfoy

Harry’s brain was short circuiting. Malfoy had that look on his face, wicked, completely in control, and this time Harry had to admit he was. Because the moment Malfoy stood with his back to everyone else and forced another button to pop open, offering a complete vision of his navel only for Harry to see, Harry’s body bucked forward without his consent, the heat of Malfoy’s skin radiating through the black fabric of Harry’s shirt where they touched. 

With that, Harry wasn’t dancing against Malfoy anymore, he was dancing with him. 

Malfoy’s arms came to rest on Harry’s shoulders, bringing them even closer. Harry could hear a few gasps, but they were muffled by the whistles and cheers.

It didn’t matter. He felt dizzy and couldn’t blame it on the drugs anymore. He couldn’t stop, they couldn’t stop, the beat so brilliant Harry could bet his heartbeat was in sync with it. And Malfoy… Malfoy was pressed against him, his hair tickling Harry’s cheek and his hot breath making Harry’s lips tingle.

Harry glanced around, realizing most people who had been watching them seemed to be as lost in the music as they were. 

He wouldn’t waste a second this time.

***

Draco lost his balance when Potter suddenly backed away. He tried to even his breath, his mind a complete mess, trying to predict if Potter was going to hex him, or worse, mock him, when a firm grip on his wrist brough his attention back. Potter was pulling him with him, quietly signaling to one end of the table that seemed to be the only way out. Draco followed, much to his own surprise because who knew if Potter wasn’t going to hex him where no one could see?

Back to firm ground again, Draco was immediately pinned against the closest wall, the darkest corner of the room.

Potter kept moving, dancing against him.

'Malfoy… Can I-’

He bucked his hips again, the apparent bulge in his pants pressing against Draco’s in the best way possible. Draco gasped, his eyes never leaving Potter’s. It was dark, but not enough that he couldn’t see the way his pupils dilated when his hand pressed against Draco’s hard crotch through his pants.

His moan was muffled my Potter’s lips devouring his mouth, biting and licking like a hungry beast. 

Their kiss was filled with all the tension both boys carried on their shoulders. It wasn’t soft, it was bruising, both of them relishing every trace of animosity and regret. Draco could feel himself burning and melting in it, at the way Harry’s hand dig his nails in his thigh, bringing it up around his hip; at the way Harry pressed against him, pinning Draco completely to the wall.

Potter backed away slightly, enough for them to breath before kissing him again, slower this time. Draco threaded his fingers in the black locks, bringing Harry as close as he could while his other thigh was lifted to wrap around Harry’s waist. Harry’s hand supported him there, firmly pressed against the wall and- Fuck, Draco felt the whole lengh of it, rubbing up and down, up and down against his- 

'OKAY EVERYONE!! PARTY’S OVER!’

The lights were suddenly turned on, lighting up the common room completely. Several complaints arose from all sides, intensified when the music was gone.

It took Harry two seconds to realize that the force that was compelling him to dance was no longer there, and that it had nothing to do with his desire to press his body against Malfoy’s. What he did not know was if he should be relieved or scared when Malfoy did not seem to want to leave either, his hips rolling over Harry’s in the most delightful way possible, the friction sending small shocks of pleasure up his spine. 

Someone gasped beside him, the noise enough to bring them both back to their senses. Their mouths parted, breaking the kiss and leaving Malfoy’s red and swollen lips to show as proof of what they had been doing, of what Harry had done. 

He’d kissed Malfoy. Harry Potter had kissed Draco Malfoy willingly. There were no drugs, just the enchanted music, he realized, and it wasn’t enough to explain why he felt that pang in his chest when Malfoy turned around and ran, leaving Harry to face all his shocked classmates alone.

***


	2. Chapter 2

‘Are you still mad at us?' 

Hermione eyed him, apprehensive. She was sitting opposite him with Ron by her side, who pretended his sausages were much more interesting than the topic Hermione was trying to bring up. Honestly, Harry wished she could do the same and leave it.

'No, it’s fine' 

“S not’ Ron mumbled, eyes still fixed on his own plate. Would he ever stop blushing like that or even be able to look Harry in the eye again? Now, everytime Harry tried to talk to him, Ron would either run away or hold his breath, looking about to combust from embarassment. 

Gossip flew faster than owls, it seemed. It didn’t took a day for the whole castle to know Harry Potter had snogged Draco Malfoy, even less so for Ron and Hermione to hear the news. He blamed it on the enchanted music, on his best friends for leaving him alone, on the alcohol, everything he could think of, basically. A poor excuse that might have convinced most of his classmates; not Hermione, though, who had watched him closely through his whole 'obsessed-with-Malfoy’ phase. She knew, better than anyone, Harry was a pinning, very much in denial, bloke. But he couldn’t stay in denial if she kept talking about Malfoy all the time, could he?

He blinked, doing his best to push away that tingling feeling burning beneath his skin. 

'Ron…’

'I bet it was Parkinson. Or Zabini’ Hermione sighed exasperately beside him 'Or both!' 

From where Harry was he could see the Slytherin table perfectly, the blond head he’d been desperately trying to spot in the sea of heads nowhere to be seem. 

'I checked, there were no drugs-’

'He’d could have been cursed!' 

Was he even still in the castle? Harry remebered the question popping in his head that night, his dormitory umbearably silent.

And empty

Merlin, he couldn’t help wishing he’d brought Malfoy there with him that night. He could have pinned him against the closed door, teared open the already wrinkled fabric of his shirt…

’ -because Harry is crushing on him!' 

Harry’s attention snapped back to where he was. Some students were staring at them - more than usual - specially at Hermione, whose expression matched Ron’s except for the color. She’d gone so white Harry feared the girl would faint right then and there while Ron’s face was almost the color of his hair. 

Her eyes found Harry’s seconds later, a quiet apologie evident there.   
'I’m not crushing on him’ he gritted through his teets before grabbing his things and heading for the Great Hall’s door alone. He wanted to hate Malfoy, hate it all. 

***

His toes curled again, warm from the heating air in front of them. The fire crackled lighting just the corner of the empty eighth year common room where he was hiding, a hand covering his lips so no one would know.  
No one could ever know.

Draco’s moan came out muffled, his hips bucking up sinfully, fucking himself in his hand while forbidden images flew behind his eyelids. 

The taste, Potter’s tongue trailing the line of his jaw. Draco knew his cock was dripping even with eyes closed. 

Those thighs, so strong from years of quidditch playing, Draco wanted to sit on top of them, needed them around his neck while he stuffed his mouth with Potter’s cock. 

Draco let his head drop to the side to rest on the couch behind him. He rolled his bare ass against the rough carpet, aching for more heat. He twisted his fist slightly, just the way he liked while picturing Potter’s hand on top of his, whispering in his ear. 

Yes, Draco, just like that

’Harry…’ the pleading escaped his lips, the name that rolled on his tongue new to his own ears.

***

Harry stopped, frozen, on the last step of the staircase. 

His name, he’d heard his name. And that voice, he could recognise it anywhere. 

'Like, this, Harry… ah…’

The room was dark except for a distant corner. Harry tiptoed there, his heartbeat ringing in his ears. 

Harry rounded the corner to find Draco Malfoy sprawled on the carpet, hair sticking to his forehead while his hands, both of them, fisted his cock fast and hard. He still had his shirt on, the green silk fabric darker in orange light.   
Harry gasped and Draco shot his eyes open.

It all moved in slow motion, Draco’s cheeks becoming a darker shade of pink while Harry felt his cock filling inside his pants. 

Harry didn’t move quickly enough to stop Draco from getting up and running away again. He just stood there, too shocked to breath, too aware to be in denial anymore. 

***

'Draco?' 

The Slytherin snapped out of his daze, the blood rushing to his face because he’d been daydreaming about… Fuck, Draco ran his hand through his hair out of pure habit. Pansy knew that was a typical sign of anxiety coming from him, something he’d been doing for the past few days.   
'What is it?’ She asked for the third time that day, tired of trying to guess the source of Draco’s distress. 

'Nothing’ he mumbled. He couldn tell her, he couldn’t tell anyone. Everyone already knew they had snogged senseless but the enchanted music had been a valid excuse for that, erasing any suspicion that they had done that intentionally. There were no excuses for him jerking off to Potter late at night and both of them knew that.

The hardest part was that Potter didn’t seem disgusted, willing to forget. It’d been three days since the party and not for a single one he hadn’t tried to reach out for Draco.

Of course Pansy was always by his side and he couldn’t do anything about that. Actually, he wouldn’t do anything about that partly because he didn’t think he was ready to whatever Potter wanted to talk about. 

'My patience’s running thin, Draco. If you won’t tell me what it is that’s making you sigh every five minutes than I’ll just let you mourn all alone, okay?’ Pansy got up dramatically, grabbing her bag from where it stood by the side of the sofa. 

'No!’ Draco reached for her hand, pulling her back down. 'Please, Pansy. Just… stay here, okay? Please?’ Draco knew Pansy loved when he was polite so he could do a little effort if it meant having more time to think. She smiled at him, apparently satisfied with his words, and dropped her bag again.

'Is it the gossip? People will forget about it sooner or later-’

'Er… Hello' 

Oh no. Not now not now not now-

'Can I have a word with Malfoy?’ Draco felt Pansy tensing by his side, her head turning slowly towards the person that stood not far from their couch but at a safe distant. 

'Potter?' 

Draco didn’t dare lift his eyes from where they were glued to the carpet. He could almost hear the pieces coming together inside his friend’s head, the fact that Potter didn’t despise him, realization hitting her seconds later and that wicked smile. Bloody hell, it would be easier to throw himself out of the window. 

'Sure’ the words contradicting her desire to stay and watch. 

Pansy got up, bending quickly to grab her bag before kissing Draco on the cheek, an innocent thing that hold a lot of meaning behind it. Pansy was delighted, Draco knew, most definitely because now he wouldn’t be able to dodge her atempts to match him with Potter. She’d been trying that for, what, three years? Ever since she caught Draco staring at Potter’s ass in that gorgeous outfit he wore during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament the bitch wouldn’t leave him alone. And now, when he needed her the most, she was leaving him.

Potter sent a weird look, almost like he expected her to come back and laugh at his face, before turning to Draco again, catching his eyes this time.

'Do you mind if I sit?' 

Yes, Draco tried to shout back. Leave, he wished he could just sneer at him like he was so used to.

'No’ he answered finally, keeping enough of his dignity holding Potter’s gaze instead of letting his eyes drop to the floor like he was dying to do.

Potter sat, the safe distance he kept driving Draco insane. 'I’m sorry’.

'Why?’ Draco said harshly, the word escaping his lips before he could think about all the things it implied. 

Potter’s eyes went wide.

'You’re not?’ Potter turned his body in Draco’s direction, placing his hand on the sofa so close to his he could feel the warmth radiating from it. They were close, but not enough to touch.

'I- ’

Draco forced his lips shut, glancing around as subtly as he could. There were some Hufflepuffs sitting by the fire at the far end of the room; two Ravenclaw girls chatting upon arithmancy books by the stairs; Lovegood braiding the Weasley girl’s hair, who slept peacefully with her head on the other’s lap on a large couch not far from them. He looked back at Harry, still too close to be safe but too far to be enough. 

'If you want to talk, I’ll meet you here later’

Draco was already turning away when a firm grip brought his eyes back. 

'Draco, do you regret it?' 

Draco lowered his voice, worried someone would notice their proximity.   
'Later’ he gritted through his teeth.

Harry, unfazed, placed his hand softly on Draco’s cheek, his expression insistent. 

'I need to know now’

Draco breathed in deep, weighing how much fucked he’d be if he were honest for once. 

'Do you think I would still be here if I were sorry?’

Harry kissed him suddenly, sucking his lips lightly before backing away much too soon. 

He breathed on Draco’s lips.

'Later, then’

***

Anyone standing by the high stairs of the eighth year common room could say it was empty at such late hour. A small fire crackling enough to warm one of the corners but not enough to make Draco visible from where he stood curled on one old but confortable couch.

The hours passed by, his pocket watch making fun of his face everytime he opened it to check the time. He wasn’t ready, he didn’t think he’d ever be ready to have such a conversation, specially with Potter of all people. 

It was almost two in the morning when Draco heard the soft steps coming from behind him. He got up with a calmness he didn’t felt.

'Yes?' 

'Why were you avoiding me before?' 

Too soon, too soon Potter was right there in front of him and Draco couldn’t force himself to back away. No, he wanted the warmth that emmaneted from that strong body so he stayed firmly where he was. 

God, he craved those lips, his fingers tingling with the need to reach out and touch. Still, he kept his face blank, something he’d improved with time and practice, years and years of lutful feelings disguised as hate being throw at Potter.

'Draco, why are you doing this?’

He looked up, into those emerald eyes. Harry’s pupils were dilated but resentment was there too, furrowed dark brows intensifying his bright irisis. 

'I… what do you even mean?' 

Draco felt suffocated. It was hard to breath, hard to stay still when an evident electrifying field kept building up between them by the second. Harry fidgeted, closing the insignificant distance. Draco looked down, the silence around them enough for him to listen clearly to his speeding heartbeat. 

'I can’t do this anymore' 

Potter was the one to reach out, the expectation inside Draco too much for him not to moan the moment their skins touched. Harry forced his jaw open with one hand, the other coming to rest on his lower back, firmly pulling Draco’s body flushed against his.

'I couldn’t stop thinking’ Harry mouthed, brushing his lips against Draco’s, the hand still holding his jaw so Draco couldn’t even tilt his head an inch. Draco licked Harry’s bottom lip tentatively, trembling with the need to move.  
Digging his fingers on Harry’s hips, Draco slid his palms down so he could grab his ass earning a low groan from the other.

Their mouths were hanging open, both of them breathing in each other’s air as their lips locked. The kiss was a hungry thing, desperation to taste each other bruising the soft skin. Harry’s hands were everywhere, squeezing his ass, messing up his hair, palming him through-

'Ah Potter… ’ Draco jerked his hips forward, rubbing shamelessly against Harry’s thigh. He was rocking hard - not that he was the only one -, knees too weak to support him any longer. He took a step forward, forcing Harry against the couch behind him.

'All week’ Harry’s hands still grabbing Draco’s ass pressed him down against him.

'What?’ Draco breathed on his neck where he’d started to leave mark after mark. 

'I’ve wanted you all week, you bastard' 

Draco shivered, letting Harry roll them around, ending up on top of him.   
'Everytime I saw you in class’ Harry lowered his head enough to whisper on his lips again. 'I wanted to drop to my knees’

And fuck, he was crawling back until his mouth was right above Draco’s obvious bulge. 

'Lick you until you were dripping’ he nuzzled Draco’s crotch with his nose, inhaling deeply. 'How fucked up is that’ he talked more to himself than to Draco, a hint of shame clearly there.

Before Draco could do anything Harry’s mouth covered the bulge, mouthing the side of his cock and pressing his tongue flushed against the fabric, so hot Draco felt it immediately. 

His fingers threaded in those dark locks, painfully pulling Harry’s head up. 

'Do you even know what I have been through?' 

He sat down, ignoring Harry’s shocked expression when he was forced away from him. 

Draco pushed Potter on his back, his head coming to rest on the arm of the couch. It took him seconds to get rid of his pants, lower half completed exposed.

’Months, Potter’ he climbed on top of Harry who seemed too dumbstruck to even speak. 'And you waited for, what, a week?’ He kissed him hard, backing away too soon.

Draco balanced his weight on his knees, positioning his swollen cock in front of Harry’s mouth. 

Almost tenderly, Draco caressed Harry’s scalp, bringing his lips closer to his cock. It all felt like one of his fantasies, the hungry look in Harry’s eyes giving him the confidence he didn’t know he had.

'Lick it from the base’ he ordered, watching disbelievingly as Harry did as he was told without breaking eye contact.

Draco trembled, doing his best to not buck forward. Harry reached the head, sucking it and, fuck, closing his eyes when lowering his head, taking in half of Draco’s cock in his mouth. 

It was so hot, the way Harry sucked him like he was made for that, practically begging Draco to thrust into his mouth. The heat built up faster than he wanted it to, consuming all the remaining strength he had left. Harry hummed agaisnt his cock, his hands grabbing Draco’s arse cheeks and supporting him there while forcing his hips forward, a silence plead for more.

Draco thrust, letting his eyes fall shut and mouth hang open when he came moments later. 

He let himself be pulled down to lay on top of Harry. It wasn’t fair, the way Harry treated him like he could break any minute. The kisses being placed on his temple, the hands stroking his back. He wanted to hate it all.  
'Potter, we should- ’ Draco tried to get up but Harry only strengthened the grip around his waist. 

'It’s Harry' 

Draco wanted to hate it all.

Harry tilted his head so their eyes could meet, the sweetness that could be found there far from anything fair. But Draco couldn’t hate it even if he truly wanted to.


End file.
